


Sterek's Playlist

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Fluffity Fluff Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Members of the pack are only mentioned, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them are sure why so many of their big moments have a song attached to them but they do. Stiles even made a playlist of the songs and they both listen to it more than they will ever admit. It is a very eclectic list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterek's Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> This started from me trying to picture Hoechlin dancing to Uptown Funk. Don't ask me where it came from because I don't know but I know it would be adorable.
> 
> And just in case you want to know:
> 
> Derek is the Alpha  
> Stiles is a Spark  
> Emmy is Human  
> Ollie is a Wolf  
> Beth is a Spark  
> Evan is a Wolf

Neither of them are sure why so many of their big moments have a song attached to them but they do. Stiles even made a playlist of the songs and they both listen to it more than they will ever admit. It is a very eclectic list.

Derek realized he was in love with Stiles when he woke up on a cold metal table at Deaton’s after a nasty fight with a wendigo. Stiles was running one hand through Derek’s hair and holding his hand with the other while humming “Bark At The Moon”. 

The rest of the pack was sure that Derek would wake up and kick Stiles ass. What they didn’t know was that was the song that Talia would sing to Derek when he was little and was hurt or needed to be cheered up. He had told Stiles about it one night months ago in the middle of a stake out when they were talking about they had inherited their moms weird senses of humor. He never thought he Stiles would remember and use it to comfort him later on.

Derek just smiled and started to hum along, which caused Deaton to run a bunch of tests because he was convinced that he had missed something.

Of course Derek being Derek meant that he didn’t do anything about how he felt about Stiles. 

Stiles realized that he had to ask Derek on a date one night during a fight with a couple of vampires. Derek started softly singing “Back In Black” right before he went full wolf and Stiles knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. 

Well he waited to the fight to be over but didn’t even give Derek a chance to change back to his human form before asking him over for dinner the next night. He told Derek that he loved him as soon as Derek walked in the door and they had to reheat dinner a few hours later.

Derek had showed up early to the Stilinski house for their weekly family dinner because they hadn’t seen each other for five days since Derek had been busy helping out at the station. He walked in to find Stiles singing “Hungry Like The Wolf” at the top of his lungs. That is when he asked Stiles to move in with him.

Stiles knew he had to marry Derek when he came home to the newly rebuilt Hale house and found Derek dancing in the kitchen to “Uptown Funk”. It was seriously adorable and Stiles couldn’t help but join in.

Derek beat him to the proposal though. He filled the whole house with blue christmas lights and “Thinking Out Loud” was playing in the background. 

It was time to talk about starting a family when Stiles saw Derek dancing with Scott and Kira’s daughter while singing “Sweet Caroline”.

The pack had a fight with a witch that left Scott singing “Mr. Roboto” on a loop, there were dance moves and everything. It was completely ridiculous and Stiles loved it. 

The whole pack was at Deaton’s after the fight was over getting checked out and that is when they found out that Derek was pregnant. And because Stiles will always be a little shit he played the song for the baby during the rest of the pregnancy, well at least until Derek threatened to withhold sex.

Emmy took her first steps to “Wanna Say”. Derek swears she was trying to get to Stiles so she could dance with him. 

The second child liked things quieter. Ollie took his first steps to “Sexy And I Know it”. This time Derek swears it is because he was trying to turn it off.

They decided to make “Bark At The Moon” a family tradition the first time Emmy broke her arm.

Derek discovered that Ollie was going to be the next Alpha while Stiles and Emmy were singing “Shake It Off” while cooking breakfast one Sunday morning.

They were dancing to “A Kiss To Build A Dream On” at John and Melissa’s wedding when Derek told Stiles that he was pregnant again. Turned out to be twins.

When Ollie got in the car after his first day of second grade “Story Of My Life” was playing and that is when he announced that he met his Uncle Scott. “Her name is Maya and she smart and pretty and she shared her apple slices with me.” He went on like that the whole way home and they have been inseparable ever since.

“Renegade” was playing the first time Beth used her spark and it scared the hell out of everyone but her twin. They knew she had a spark but nobody had realized how powerful she was until she made Evan float around the living room at age three. When she put him down all Evan said was “Wanna go again!”

When Emmy was taken into the station by Parrish for trespassing, she is Stiles daughter after all, Stiles had “I Fought The Law” playing when they picked her up. Derek didn’t think this was an occasion that they needed to remember but Stiles said “This way she’ll never forget, she’ll be reminded of it every time that she hears it. Plus it’s fucking hilarious.”

“Bennie And The Jets” for some reason is always sung on the first day of school. “Bang Bang” is the last day of school. Derek didn’t get it but he learned a long time ago that it was easier not to question his husbands musical ideas.

Stiles even picked out a song for each of their birthday’s. He gets Derek up at six in the morning and blasts the song while Derek makes breakfast. That song will play on repeat until everyone is out of bed and sitting at the table.

Emmy’s is “Dancing Queen”. Ollie’s is “I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’”. Derek is thankful that Beth and Evan were actually born a day apart because he doesn’t want to hear a mashup of the songs that Stiles picked for them. Beth’s is “Let Me Entertain You” and Evan’s is “Eye Of The Tiger”. 

And every year Evan does his best Jensen Ackles impression. Derek is not looking forward to the day he decides that he is too old for it, Stiles will be devastated. 

Derek had to veto so many songs their birthday’s because they were too dirty before he convinced Stiles to go with “Back In Black” for Derek and “We Will Rock You” for Stiles. On their anniversary Stiles starts the day with a mash up of the two songs and the rest of the day is their playlist on repeat.

Derek knows that Stiles has other songs waiting for certain occasions but has no idea what they are. He is looking forward to finding out what they are and what his family adds on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.
> 
>  
> 
> And just in case you don't know the songs here is the list of songs and the artists that I used. I'm guessing most of them you know but I did stick a couple of really random songs in here.
> 
> Bark At The Moon-Ozzy Osbourne  
> Back In Black-AC/DC  
> Hungry Like The Wolf-Duran Duran  
> Uptown Funk-Mark Ronson w/Bruno Mars  
> Thinking Out Loud-Ed Sheeran  
> Sweet Caroline-Neil Diamond  
> Mr. Roboto-Styx  
> Wanna Say-Kat Graham aka Bonnie on Vampire Diaries-I seriously love this song  
> Sexy And I Know It-LMFAO  
> Shake It Off-Taylor Swift-This one made it's way into the story because of Dean Winchester  
> A Kiss To Build A Dream On-Louis Armstrong  
> Story Of My Life-One Direction  
> Renegade-Styx  
> I Fought The Law-The Clash  
> Bennie And The Jets-Elton John  
> Dancing Queen-ABBA  
> I Don't Feel Like Dancin'-Scissor Sisters  
> Let Me Entertain You-Robbie Williams  
> Eye Of The Tiger-Survivor  
> We Will Rock You-Queen  
> The mash up came from a video that I found and now can't remember where I found it.


End file.
